Because of the risk of communicable diseases, a number of syringes and adapters have been developed that are intended to prevent accidental needle sticks and/or inadvertent reuse of a syringe. The syringe safety systems come in a variety of forms. One form of a syringe safety system uses a needle guard comprising a body and an extendable shield. The shield can be manually or passively transitioned from a first, retracted position to a second, extended position following administration of the medicine within the syringe. In the extended position, the shield covers the needle, thereby protecting the user from accidental needle sticks.
In use, the syringe system is typically held by a user with two or more fingers engaging a finger grip of the syringe system and the user's thumb disposed on a thumb pad or top surface of the syringe's plunger. In many present systems, the finger grip area is quite small resulting in a device that may be difficult to manipulate and control, especially for end users with joint pain or limited dexterity.
Accordingly, an improved finger grip area for use with safety syringe systems would be useful.